


Failures

by omgmybffmegatron



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgmybffmegatron/pseuds/omgmybffmegatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHY do I keep writing sad fics?  Takes place right after Wing's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failures

**Author's Note:**

> IDW  
> Dai Atlas/Axe  
> Character death, it's too sad, Wing, brief sparkling cuteness?

After the dust settled and the City’s residents returned to their sanctuary, leaving what was left of the Circle, Dai Atlas turned to see Axe dropping to his knees by Wing’s side. The cold, hard truth was starting to sink in.

The axe wielder very carefully slid Wing’s head into his lap. He knew his creation found joy in helping others, no matter their circumstances. So, why did Primus decide to take him from their world? He still had so much to give, so much life.

Axe couldn’t understand it.

He placed his hand over Wing’s, covering the gaping hole in his chest. “He always said he would die in battle.” He glanced over his shoulder at Dai Atlas. “Like he knew he would.” Axe scoffed and rested his chin against Wing’s helm.

“His bravery and compassion will be the inspiration for future generations. His story will be told. He will continue to watch over us and our City.”

“Forget the damn City, for once. Our son is laying here in the dirt with a hole in his… where his…” Axe couldn’t finish his sentence as Dai Atlas placed a hand upon his shoulder, gently coaxing him back so that he could lift Wing into his arms.

“Nothing we do or say will bring him back. We have to accept this. Wing would not have wanted us to grieve.” He gazed down at his son. “He was loved and he knew this. He died as a warrior and a Knight of the Circle, and he will be remembered for it.”

As Dai Atlas left him, Axe continued to sit there, surrounded by corpses and pools of blood from both sides. Instead of taking in the results of their battle, the mourning carrier focused on a single point and initiated a memory search.

He came across one of Wing’s first moments.

_Axe shifted within the confines of his den, his bulk hiding something small and white. There, huddled against his chest, was a hatchling Wing. His little wing nubs fluttered as he felt optics on him. Squeaking, the infant jet turned his head to spot Dai Atlas peering inside._

_The old mech was curious. Wing was, after all, his first sparkling._

_“Is he… all right?”_

_“He’s fine, Atlas.”_

_“Are you fine?”_

_“Aye, Atlas. Stop worryin.”_

_Dai Atlas couldn’t help but worry. “May I see him?”_

_Axe smiled and chattered at his son, earning a warble in response. “He’s coming. Just give him a bit,” he explained, “The little guy’s still getting used to things.”_

_Like walking._

_Wing stumbled several times before he was able to gain enough balance to walk those few steps to the den’s opening. He approached Dai Atlas and peered up at him, imprinting on his sire._

_“Hello, Wing. It’s nice to finally meet you.”_

_The sparkling chirred. He didn’t know what he said, but he heard his designation!_

_Dai Atlas carefully picked up the hatchling and held him to his chest. “There, there. We will not let anything happen to you.”_

How easy that promise was broken…

Despite their distance, the two Knights were synced together, bound by years of loyalty, companionship and love. The two spoke in union: “I’m sorry.”


End file.
